


Winter Challenge

by FrannyM



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Agents, Daredevil - Freeform, Easy Read, F/M, Spidey, Winter Challenge Marvel Shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5695330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrannyM/pseuds/FrannyM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each Chapter is a short based on a winter word created for a challenge. The shorts are stand alone and do not relate to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Snowball Fight:

 

He could hear the snow being crushed in her hands. He knew that she loved the snow and he could hear the flutter in her heart rate. Excitement. It was as if he could see the snow being turned into a perfect circular ball.

 

He continued to walk toward the small home. He could feel the snow crunch under his feet. They had been away for a week and now there was fresh snow on the walkway. He would have someone attend to it before he had to leave.

 

" Come make a snowman with me Matt." 

 

"How about later? I'll make us a drink, we can sit by the fire." Matt made sure to face Maya so she could hear him.

 

"It's fresh snow, its beautiful. The way it's falling, all sparkly and fluffy."   
He could feel her touch his arm. She had left the snowball somewhere, but where? She gently led him into the deeper snow.

"It's a little cold." He reached down and grabbed a handful of snow. He felt her take his hand and could feel the warmth of her mouth as she ate some of the snow from his hand. " I hope that's fresh."

"Did you wash your hands?" Her laugh always made him feel better. He reached back down for more snow and began to form a ball in his hand. "I'm gonna start over here."

"Do you have a design plan Maya?" He heard his words at the same time he felt the crisp, cold snow hit his neck.

"I do." Maya laughed as she launched another snowball in his direction. This time Matt heard it coming and dodged quickly to the right. He quickly launched his own snowball and hoped that she was not too quick to dodge it. Maya had skill though. Matt had to quickly dodge another snowball, before he was even sure if his hit her.

"Christ Maya." 

 

"Come on Matt, you can do better than that." Hearing her voice he walked towards her. He felt another snowball hit his right leg. The shatter of little ice crystals creating a beautiful memory in his mind.

"Time." He reached out and grabbed her arms. "  
"I'm glad you find this amusing."

" I do." Her lips gently touched his. "Snowball fights are fun"

He hated to, but he quickly swept her down with a right sweep to her left ankle. He held her coat lapel gently as she fell on the bed of snow. 

"Oh, ouch Matty."

"You aren't playing fair." 

He knew she was looking into his eyes. Her voice filled with happiness. Matt fell beside her and lay on his back. She threw one handful of loose snow onto his chest which caused him to shiver.

"I thought we were building a snowman?"

"You started it." He heard her sigh. A happy sigh. 

"Can you see the snow falling Matt?" Maya leaned on his chest, gently wiping the snow from his jacket. "It's so beautiful."

"Like you." Matt felt her lips touch his again.


	2. Ugly Christmas Sweater

  

 

  "Gran is going out to pick up the platters. I expect you all to be dressed in your sweaters by the time I get home. "  Mary laid out three red and green Christmas sweaters. They weren't ordinary sweaters, but Ugly Christmas Sweaters. With decorated trees, built in lights and rainbow coloured tinsel. 

    "Do we have to Gran?" The twins had recently turned 12 and were getting fussier about what they would wear. Mary gave them a disapproving look and headed into the hall foyer.  
     "Peter," she motioned for Peter to approach her. He looked at the boys and winked. Peter knew the sweaters were going to be worn.  
     "Peter, please find a way to get the boys to wear them. It'll be the last Christmas they will be boys. They are growing up so quickly."   
     "Exactly Mary. They want to make their own choices. "  
     "The party theme is ugly sweaters. I have full confidence you can make this happen" She laid a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Besides, I may have a not so ugly Christmas nightie for later."  
     "I'll see what I can do." Peter walked Mary to the door and returned to the boys who were reading comics on the floor. Peter dimmed the lights so the room was lit only by the fire. 

 

     " A long time ago there was a man. He was not just any man, but a night-walker." The boys looked up at their grandfathers voice. "People weren't sure if he drank blood or if he just enjoyed murdering people."

    "Grandpa, it's Christmas. " 

 

     "Exactly why you need to listen. Christmas isn't just about good girls and boys. There is a belief that if you are on the naughty list, someone comes for you. This night-walker is one who might come for you."

     "There are no vampires," Eric sat up straight" and I've never heard of a Christmas Vampire either."

"No you wouldn't have heard of him. You both have been very good children growing up." Peter leaned back into his chair, an air of confidence about him. "He is much too busy finding the children at the top of the naughty list."

"What's his name?" Charles taunted.

 

"Morbius, and he is a great foe. He was a doctor and he specialized in blood disease. Guy even won a Nobel prize." Peter watched as the boys began to type names into their devices.

"Grandpa he fought Spiderman?" Peter nodded. " Was it because of the Naughty list?"

" Well, Morbius is a troubled vampire. He wanted so much to find a cure for his disease.He had lost his spirit and the spirit of the holidays."

 

"I don't believe you. You are just trying to get us to wear those ugly things." Charles elbowed his brother for reassurance. Eric nodded.

 

"What does your internet say?" Peter reached down for his phone and typed in a phone number , followed by a text.

"It says that Spiderman was able to defeat Morbius but he left the city. It says nothing about Morbius being this blood sucking Christmas vampire."

"Well, I remember Spiderman feeling afraid of him."

" Spiderman isn't afraid of anyone." The boys stood up to go to their room. " We aren't wearing them."

"You are welcome to take your chances. I hear that a bite from a vampire is very painful. Just hope that he doesn't save you to be a regular meal or worse an experiment to find a cure.The only kid known to escape Morbius, never talked again." 

 

"Pfft." The boys began to walk toward their room. " Good story Gramps. He looks scary. All red and white faced. I will give you that." Peter waited until he heard the door to their room shut. He pulled up his phone and hit the call button.

"Go ahead. If nothing else it'll be a good scare." Peter giggled to himself. " See you at the party."

Peter stood and piled the sweaters into his hand. He could hear the window in the boys room open and the slight creaking of the floor boards. He could hear the slight whisper of Michael's voice, but couldn't make out the words.  The words were followed by the screams of the two boys and their feet running down the hallway. Peter could picture Michael, he had a flair for dramatics.

 

"What happened boys?"  Peter put the sweaters back down, looking concerned.

"Didn't you hear it Grandpa? It was Morbius. In our room." The boys picked up the sweaters and quickly put them on.

"You boys, trying to outsmart your Grandfather? It was just a story, you can't fool me. "

" No Grandpa, he was really there it isn't a story." The boys pushed his sweater toward him. " You better wear that , he knows where we live. Do you still know Spiderman?" 

 

Peter slipped the sweater over his shirt and adjusted the collar. "Spiderman and I haven't talked since before you boys were born."

 

"You boys better not tell your Grandma I was telling you stories. She will be mad at me. She doesn't like when I try to trick you."

"How did he know Grandpa? How did he know we weren't going to wear the sweaters? How did he know Gran would be sad?"

 

"I am sure it was just your imagination boys."  

 

Peter text Michael a thank you. He and Dr. Michael Morbius had been friends for many years. Putting the Spiderman and Morbius battle behind them.

 

"We will have to check your room before bedtime. Just in case." Peter rubbed the top of Eric's head.

"Not a word to Gran, we don't want to worry her."


	3. Fireplace

Their lips touched, softly as he leaned in towards her. Their bodies still cold from playing in the snow.

"Yo're so cold." He opened a small chest in the corner of the room and pulled out a thick white throw.  Gently he draped it over her shoulders. "Should we have something warm to drink?"

" Sit." Maya took Matt by the shoulders and gently guided him to the sofa. " I got this." 

Her lips touched the top off his head. He could sense the calm about her, almost a tiredness. He began to stand when he felt her hand on his shoulder. "Sit. I already whooped your butt outside, don't make me do it again."

"You whooped my butt?" He smirked, she did have an advantage in the snowball fight.

"I sure did. I'll do it again too." Maya smiled as she observed the empty fireplace. Maya loved a burning fire, beautiful and comforting. She could watch the flames for hours, watching pictures evolve in the variations of orange. 

She observed the logs neatly piled on their stoop, and the small box of kindling beside it. Maya didn't like to start fires, but she knew Matt had been struggling the last few months. Their holiday away was just beginning to settle his mind. 

"Matt, I'm gonna go out to the car."

"Why?" Maya had already gone and when she reappeared her heart was beating a little faster. "What did you do Maya?"

"Presto log." She laughed as she put it into the fireplace. She reached above her and struck the match. "I'm cold." Maya wanted to spend every minute she could with Matt.

"Cheater." Matt could smell the burning of the paper around the log and hear the crackle as it started to burn the log.

Maya sat beside him and he put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer. 

"Not cheating, resourceful." Maya put her head on his chest and gently stroked the top of his thigh with her hand. Her body feeling a longing, a desire to be with him. 

"That's one way to look at it." He lifted her face to his and their lips touched. His hand moving towards her waist. Maya sat up straighter as he pulled her sweater over her head. His mouth finding her neck, her shoulders and her chest. He wouldn't see the pleasure but he could hear her slight moan and sense her pleasure. 

"Did I mention fires put me in a romantic mood?" She pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the floor. Biting his upper lip softly. 

"Remind me to buy more Presto logs." Matt pulled her gently onto his lap.


	4. Cookies

" Damn it!" She grabbed the closest tea towel and began to fan the smoke coming from the oven. She had never been a great cook, let alone a baker. In fact she had never even been domestic. She hated sewing, cooking, cleaning it was all too trivial. She hadn't been brought up in a place that taught her those things.

The world was a more exciting place, filled with adventures that she enjoyed. Sure she enjoyed travel, pouring the occasional drink, rendezvousing as a bartender, but cookies? No, cookies would never be her thing. She had to try, because she always tried.

 

She could hear the footsteps approaching from the hallway. She quickly opened the window to allow more smoke to leave the room. She was too late, she could hear the shrieking of the smoke alarm. She heard him laugh as he turned back to disable the detector.

"I'd ask how it's going in there, but I think I kinda know." She could hear the enjoyment in his voice.

"You know what? It could be going marvelous for all you know." She coughed a little and wiped her face with the towel. " Or I could be trying to burn down the house?"

Feeling the defeat she quickly opened the oven door, allowing the rest of the smoke into the kitchen, and retrieved the cookie sheet. 12 shriveled, burned up circular cookies.

 

"God damn it, they look like coal." She dropped the sheet onto the table and braced both her arms on the table. She could feel the defeat moving into her chest. Why? Why did they burn? She softly kicked the table.

 

"Don't worry Tash, that's why there are bakeries." Bruce entered the room, waving his hand slightly in front of his face. " Oh God, you weren't kidding. We should open the door too." He moved to the back door and swung it open, breathing in the cold winter air.

"I just wanted to do something nice for Cap. He's so old fashioned, he likes this kinda stuff, right?" She picked up the round disk holding it up to Bruce's face. " Look, they were gonna be shields. Fucking red, white and blue shields."

Their friend had been under the weather and had lost not only the love of his life but his best friend. Who he was determined to find, but so far he had come up with nothing. The winter meant colder, short days and less time to search and it was wearing on the Captain. Natasha thought perhaps something old fashioned would help. Home made cookies were old fashioned, right?

 

Bruce took the cookie and slid it into his mouth. A grimace immediately appearing on his face as he tried to bite into it. "It's good. I can't bite it, but I am sure it's good."

"Spit it out." Bruce spit the cookie into the open trash. "They all need to go there." 

 

"You know, it's the thought, right?" Bruce smiled as Natasha hit his arm. "I'm trying, this isn't exactly my specialty. Put it in a beaker or something and I got this."

 

"Well, unless you or the Big Guy can make cookies I need a plan B." Natasha tossed the remainder of the cookies, her heart sank. It was about more than just being domestic,it was wondering if she could ever live a "normal" life.

Could she settle down with someone who made her happy, live in one spot, not think about the problems of the larger world? Would she always feel she had to defend, avenge or help people? Did she owe the world that, after her life as a spy?

"Sorry Tash. I mean really, the Big Guy, making cookies?" Bruce picked up the icing bowl and dipped his finger into the soft white cream. 

 

"I wouldn't eat that." Natasha threw him a towel. Bruce shrugged and put the icing into his mouth, and then promptly regretting that he didn't listen. "Told you."

"Leave the dishes Tash. We can drive down to the bakery and pick up something for Cap." Bruce took her arm in his hand and their eyes met. "It's OK that you can't make cookies. You know that right?"

 

"Ya, I was just hoping it might be some skill I secretly possessed." Natasha pulled away softly from his grip. "Let's hit up the bakery."

"Maybe it's not cookies. Maybe your talent will be cupcakes, or loafs. Like a nice banana bread." Bruce held up her jacket as she slid her arms into it.

"Black Widow Banana Bread?" Natasha smiled to herself. 

 

"Ya. Um, I'm not sure me or the Big Guy would eat that."

 

"You'd be wise not too." Natasha pulled the door shut behind her. She watched as Bruce walked toward the SUV parked at the end of the drive. 

 

"You coming?" Bruce smiled at her. 

 

Her life was good, she had friends and she could always buy cookies.


	5. Hot Baths

 He had anticipated this day for a long time. It had been weeks since he had time off. The job had become more demanding and physical on him. Every bone in his body ached from the exertion of the last few jobs. 

 

He knew that it was important, to be on top of things. That it just wasn't possible to delegate jobs, if you wanted them to be done correctly. He had seen other organizational heads delegate work. It is what often led to the company failure and eventual closure.

No, he preferred to get the information first hand. Be the first one to evaluate the options and oversee the solutions.

Taking the day off, was a luxury, but he also understood the importance of self care. What he needed was an interruption free day. A day with no phone calls, emails or emergencies. 

 

He choose a secluded 5 star hotel, that wouldn't draw too much attention. It would provide the amenities he needed to unwind. He had just spent the morning in the fitness room chatting with other guests. Most had no idea who he was, and that was fine by him.

The room was a top floor room, with panoramic windows and mountain views. There were no buildings directly across him, a safety precaution.  He had brought some employees, just to be certain. Their orders, to survey and only contact if a serious situation were to occur.

The bathroom had been stocked, as requested. Egyptian towels with an 800 thread count, black. A diffuser with essential oils of lotus flower, white grapefruit and sycamore wood scented the room. Rare and antioxidant-rich Sidr honey from the Hadramaut Mountains of the Southwestern Arabian Peninsula and a moisturizing pink salt found in the mountains of Peru were already blended into the water. The bath had been run and a thermometer indicated the temperature to be at approximately 108F. A little cooler then the 110F he was hoping for, but he had enjoyed chatting with the other guests.

Pulling his shirt over his head, he could feel the damp air touch his chest. He eyes himself up quickly in the mirror, running a finger over the scars he could see. Sighing he removes his pants and folds them, neatly stacking them on the vanity. He knew he was a handsome man. 6"2, dark hair, brown eyes and a toned body. Genetics had been on his side, the rest he worked really hard at.  Finding love in his position wasn't easy. It never is in a job where there is so much deception and danger. 

 

"You still got it." He mumbled as he dipped a toe into the water, followed by his body.

The water caressed his skin softly, enveloping him in the warmth. He could feel his muscles loosen up from the heat. Breathing in and out the steam and scents create a deep relaxation. 

 

He hears a squeak in the room with him. He is unsure how long his eyes have been closed. With quicker reflexes then most he grabs the Smith and Wesson M&P pistol wrapped in the towel beside the tub. Lucky that his arms length allows him to not have to stand. He aptly points it toward the door and then lowers it.

"Is it the rubber ducky Grant? Grant Ward is afraid of the rubber ducky?" She squishes the yellow duck between her two fingers and it makes a high pitched squeak. She throws it into the bath and it makes a small splash. "Is there room?"

He lowers the pistol back to the towel, and smiles. Forgetting that he had invited one person. The one person that would be there, but not without peril. It had started a long time ago, and she was the one person that he felt he could be a better person with. 

 

"Of course Daisy." He could see the look of disapproval in her eyes. " I mean Skye." The smile returned to her face.

"I could shake this whole building to its foundation. So I'd be careful what you say to me." She took off her clothes and dipped a toe into the tub. She hated herself for needing this escape, for needing him. He had done awful things, things that others would never forgive him for. She could not forgive him, but she could not stay away from him either. The time they spent together, no matter how short healed her. Perhaps it was guilt, the feeling he became what he was, because she let him? Perhaps it was believing he could be better? He had shown her, he could be better. 

 

Maybe she just needed to punish herself? That sometimes deep inside her she could understand why Grant had fallen to the other side. She understood the reasons, personally. She also knew that the side she choose could be reckless and she didn't always like the secrecy in her unit. She was not always sure what made them different. She did know that she felt good, being with him. Would the day come she would have to turn him in? Possibly. She knew he would do the same, if that day came.

 

Leaning in her lips touch his and she could feel his hand run up her leg.

 

"No worry. It's just the right temperature and about to get hotter."


End file.
